Silver Millennium:Another Way to Meet
by K.C. Cutie
Summary: Prince Darien of the Earth is assigned to get married.Princess Serenity of the Moon sneaks to Earth even if it is forbidden.Pretending to be someone else she ends up as meeting the Prince,and now has to get out of the situation of getting married.


**_Another Way to meet(Silver Millennium)_**

Everyone from all over the moon is here to celebrate Princess Serena's sixteenth birthday. Both King and Queen, Princess Serena's court, friends and family filled the ballroom. Talking, eating, dancing, and enjoying their time. But one figure is not enjoying it, Serena.

"I don't like my birthday parties. Never any interesting guys, really nothing interests me. I completely insist on not having a party but mother tells me it's for my own good. This is not going to be a sweet sixteen." Serena said to herself angrily, as she watched other's around her dancing on the floor, and laughing. Apparently they are having a good time.

"Serena why are you sitting here so?" Her mother the Queen asked. As her blue eyes looked down at her daughter, the soon to be Queen of the Moon. Serena looked up at her mother.

"Go dance." The Queen said as she tried to get her daughter out. How would it look if it was your party, and you weren't even doing anything?

"My daughter at least talk to your friends, show respect." The Queen said.

"All right mom." She said agreeing to go, but she wasn't doing it for the pleasure. She did it because her mother didn't want her to embarrass her, or the whole family.

"Thank you my Princess and daughter." Serenity said to her daughter as she watched the retrieving girl.

"You're welcome." Serena muttered under her breath.

"The older these children get the mature they think they are."

"What is going on my Queen? What did you say?" The King questioned his wife.

"Our daughter thinks she is all grown up." She began. "One day she'll be all grown up, taking my place as Queen."

"Doesn't every girl go through that at a certain age?" The king asked. The Queen turned to him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" The queen asked. King Darius got a little confused.

"Well.. umm, what I am saying is don't worry about the future. Think present." Darius said as he held out his hand, telling her he wanted to dance.

"What makes you think I wouldn't escort these entire people home, and then fix you?" She asked. "Because I can see it in your eyes. You want to dance with me Serenity my Beautiful Queen." Darius said sucking up to her. Serenity placed her hand in his, and they began dancing.

* * *

"Find anyone cute guy's Serena?" Asked one of her court member's Mina. Her court contained four girls. Each of them given a special power, which allows them to protect Serena. Mina was given the power of Venus. The Goddess of Love. Even if she can be a little softy she helps protect her princess. 

"No, the guys my father invited are boring." The four girls began to giggle. Serena's father the king completely argued with Serenity to let him invite the men. What a loving father, right?

"You sure there's no one here you like?" Asked Raye. Also a court member, she is Mars. The Goddess of Fire. With her hot attitude, she can protect Serena all by herself. Well that's what she says. But the girls know that's not possible.

"They're just not my type." Serena told them. "I guess King Darius did a good job in inviting the men." Lita said as she sipped on her juice. Serena glared at her, as the girls started laughing again.

"Well they are some cute guys I see, so I'll be going." Mina said. "Happy Birthday Serena." She whispered in her ear. As the other's followed Mina, just to go man hunting.

Serena sighs. "I need a fun birthday present, adventurous, romantic, and lovable. But that's all in my dreams. But if only I can go to Earth. Rumors around there are hot guys there." Serena paused at that thought.

_'Wait, what if they find out I'm the princess of the moon?_' Serena thought. The moon and Earth don't get along to well. They have fought a couple of times, well that's what Serena remembers. Since she was younger, she remembered that one of the children in the town where kidnapped by one of the earthlings. After the wars, Serena. And a lot of people where forbidden to go to Earth. It wasn't just to isolate Serena. It was just for her protection.

_'But I don't have to go as myself. I can always go as a traveler.'_ Serena thought. _'But if I actually go, I can only use my part of the Silver Crystal. And if I do, I'll lose some of my energy'_ Serena thought to herself.

Nothing could stop Serena now; she didn't want to stay cooped up at the castle. She wanted some adventure, and fun.

* * *

Serena landed safely, but tired, and week on the earth. "I have always dreamed of Earth but not so beautiful." Serena said to herself as she admired the rose gardens. And noticed the long white pathway, which she couldn't seem to see the end. 

"Who's there?" A manly voice asked. 'Oh no some one heard me.' Serena said as she scurried away, as she ran behind the pillar.

"Show yourself intruder!" Serena's heart races faster and faster with face. As she heard him take a few steps forward.

"Face me!" He said in a demanding voice.

Scared Serena tried to run, but who ever heard her, caught her. "Please do not kill me! Please." Serena pleaded, as she bowed on her knees. Remember Earthlings, and the people of the moon don't get along.

"No harm to you my lady. You don't look around here, are you here as one of the ladies to wed the Prince?" He asked her as he helped her up.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said, as his eyes met Serena's

_'She's beautiful.' _He thought

"I am Prince Darien." He introduced. Serena froze. _'So this is the Prince I've heard so much about. He is cute.'_

"Do you have a name my lady?" He asked her.

Serena brushed off her dress, as she looked at the prince nervously. "Serena." She said to him.

"That's a beautiful name, I would love to get to know you a little better." He said as they began walking to the Palace of the Earth.


End file.
